Episode 103: The A List
Trek and Erica impersonate a whiz-kid millionaire and his girlfriend to investigate the deaths of two technology tycoons. Guest Cast Plot Two corporate giants, Richard Norton and Ronald Peters, mysteriously commit suicide. Kyle and Jenny attend Norton's funeral, where they confront Gene Duncan, former boss of the two deceased men. Trek and Erica are assigned to work together to investigate. Both Norton and Peters worked for Gene Duncan's think tank, where they made scientific breakthroughs, and then left the company to develop their idea, excluding Duncan from any of the profits. Kat (using Kyle's voice print) sends Duke and Beast to visit another member of the think tank, Dan Riley. Riley had developed a system of factory robots. Duke arrives to find Riley ready to jump off the roof of his office building. He jumps, but Beast catches him in a giant airbag. They bring him to Sky One, where he explains that Gene Duncan had invited him, Norton and Peters to a "power weekend" last month where millionaires exchange ideas. Kyle sends Trek and Erica to another power weekend at Roy Bolman's estate in Houston. Trek and Erica discover a secret lab with an isolation tank. With the proper drugs, it can be an effective brainwashing tool. It was created by Dr. Magda Matleonsky, former KGB mind-control specialist. They watch as Gene Duncan is removed from the tank. Some guards discover that someone has broken into the lab. Plato destroys a fuel tank to create a diversion so Trek and Erica can escape. Dr. Matleonsky discovers Erica out of her room, and takes her to Bolman. She tries to seduce Bolman, but is unsuccessful. Duncan leaves the estate, and Trek follows him but is pursued by guards on motorcycles. He comes up to a wall which Plato assures him they can crash through, but they get stuck half-way through the wall. Trek gets captured, and placed in the sensory deprivation tank. Bolman tells Dr. Magda Matleonsky to take care or Erica. As Magda is about to shoot Erica, Kat fires an energy blast, knocking Magda into the pool. Erica dives in after her, and they have a fight in the pool. Kyle, Jenny and Duke make the connection that Bolman must be behind all the deaths, and that Duncan must be next on the list. They discover Duncan has called an emergency meeting of his staff. Jenny races to the meeting and jumps through a glass window just as Duncan pulls a gun out of his breifcase. She uses her martial arts skills to stop him. Trek is pulled from the sensory-deprivation tank, and Bolman orders him to shoot Erica, who had captured Magda. As he holds a gun up to Erica, she nervously explains that she really doesn't mind working with him, (in fact, he's cute). Trek turns and shoots the controls to the tank. He later explains that by concentrating all of his thoughts on chewing a piece of gum, he was able to fight off the effects of the brainwashing. Kyle wonders if Bolman was acting alone. Trek assures him that the case is closed. As they walk off together, we see a shadowy figure hooked up to some form of ventilator watching them on a video monitor. Notes Trivia 103